funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
Armies of Gielinor
Armies of Gielinor is a FunOrb turn-based strategy game based on the RuneScape world, set in the time of the god wars. Players summon fighting units from the RuneScape world, including a King Black Dragon, which despite being the most powerful unit in the game is available even to non-members. These are used to fight other players, with up to 8 different players per game. There are 75 distinct units, although the most a player can have available at a time is 41. Members can play Rated games, which can earn them runes to buy additional fighting units and gods. Gameplay Armies of Gielinor is a turn based strategy game involving the interaction of units on a square grid. Players start with a Barbarian Chieftain, which is able to capture buildings, the most important being a nearby portal. Once a portal has been captured, the player is able to summon units using Mana. Units are used to fight the other players. Many units are aligned with a particular god, and require the player to have a suitably high favour to summon them. Favour is increased by summoning a unit of the highest level possible for that god. There are also neutral units, which can be summoned if the player has a high enough favour with any god, or by creating neutral units. The aim of the game is to fulfill one of three victory conditions, before any of the other players. These victory conditions are: #Defeat all opponents (by capturing all their portals and killing all their units). #Accumulate the maximum victory points for the level. #Accumulate the most victory points when the turn limit expires. Victory points are gained each turn, based on the number of villages, portals and towers the player has. Villages give 25 victory points, portals give 50 victory points and towers give 75 victory points. However, if an enemy player places a unit on top of of theses structures, the amount of Mana and victory points they yield is halved. A small amount of victory points is also given to the players at the start of the game, based on the turn order. This is 25 victory points for each player that has a turn before the player. Currency Mana is the currency used to summon previously owned units in-game in Armies of Gielinor. One uses Mana (or MP) to summon units out of the portals. Mana is gained at the start of each turn and at the end. The amount one receives at the beginning of the turn is equal to the victory points that you will get at the end of each turn, which means that you will get 25 MP for village, 50 MP for each portal, and 75 points for each tower controlled. The Mana one receives at the end of one's turn is dependent on how much time was left. The more time that was left, the more Mana you will receive. You will not receive any victory points, however. While at the end of each game your Mana is reset, the currency that you retain across the game are called runes. Runes function similarly to Wands in the popular game Arcanists - you receive them at the end of the game, and get to spend it on whatever you want. To receive runes, you don't need to win, all that you really need to do is to not resign or finish last in a particularly pathetic position. For each of the six gods, some units are free, but some you will need to pay for with your runes. (The exception are the Neutral units - they are all free.) The number of runes to buy a new unit is the same as the unit's level. Units from Bandos, Seren, or the Menaphite Pantheon, however, will cost four times their level, and the gods take 50 runes to merely unlock. Maps There are 3 themes (Misthalin, Kharidian desert, and Frozen Wastes) for the maps, and 4 map sizes (small, medium, large and epic). Terrain Tiles can contain terrain of various types, and the terrain affects movement (for all units other than flying units) and sometimes gives a defence bonus. Structures The more structures you capture, the more Victory Points you get at the end of each turn. Structures can only be captured by two units: Barbarians, and Barbarian Chieftains. Each turn, the structure loses an amount of strength equal to the barbarian on it. When its strength hits 0, the structure is captured. Units Initially the only units available are the neutral ones and the free ones from Saradomin, Zamorak, and Guthix. It costs 50 runes to purchase each additional god (Seren, Bandos, and the Menaphite Pantheon), unlocking the units listed as "free" for that god. Players who have purchased an additional god have to choose which three gods to take with them into each game. Unit Classes Each unit has a class, which distinguishes it from units of different classes. The class is relevant in combat, as certain classes give greater or lesser advantages against other classes. These relationships are summed up in a diagram, where a lack of a line between two classes means that neither has an advantage. The Units Select a tab to view the units of that alignment. (Note: if no links appear after this paragraph and you have JavaScript enabled, just be patient). Armies of Gielinor/Neutral_Units_|Neutral Armies of Gielinor/Saradomin_Units|Saradomin Armies of Gielinor/Zamorak_Units|Zamorak Armies of Gielinor/Guthix|Guthix Armies of Gielinor/Seren|Seren Armies of Gielinor/Bandos|Bandos Armies of Gielinor/Menaphite Pantheon|Menaphite Pantheon Coat of Arms Each player can create their own coat of arms by piecing together separate parts. More pieces are available after getting certain achievements, like the Dungeon Assault titles. There are 6 separate components to choose: shield with or without ordinary; right supporter; left supporter; scroll; crest; and charge. This coat of arms is shown next to each player's name in-game. Each individual part has several designs, most with something to do with the achievement required to unlock them. Each part also has 32 colours to pick from, though some parts (like the trim on some helmets and shields) remain one colour, while the rest of it is changed. Updates On January 29, 2009, Jagex posted a schedule of future updates to Armies of Gielinor, as well as projected release dates for each update."Mod Nirdgerl - AoG Proposed Updates" The first update, released on February 26, 2009, included: *A team battle mode, for a range of players between 4 and 8. *An option to manage a game's turn limit. *Changes to the interfaces that help display a unit's movements and attack abilities. *In-game information on different types of terrain. *Poisonous attacks will cause green splats. *Improvements for the in-game minimap. *New achievements. *Changes to prevent 'portal camping'. The second update, projected for release in April 2009, will include: *The trinket system, where players can purchase items (such as potions and spells) to use in-game. **Trinkets will be bought using runes, similar to units. **Trinkets will all be one-use only. **Multiple trinkets will be able to be held, with a certain limit usable per game. The third update, which as of yet does not have a projected release time will include: *A single-player campaign mode that allows the player to progress through a mission system with each individual god. *A new fixed point battle mode, where each player chooses units before the battle instead of teleporting units in. *New terrain types. *New structures that will have different effects on units. *New gods and units (which have not yet been specified). Achievements Total Achievements: 32 Total Orb Points: Trivia *The game was originally planned to be released on 14 January, but was delayed a day to fix a potential problem, and delayed further on the day of release to fix a problem with "resigning in the game"."Mod Korpz - This weeks update" *The 'Bulletproof Monk' achievement probably refers to the movie Bulletproof Monk. *The 'Got to Get Them All' achievement was originally titled "Gotta Catch 'Em All", but changed due to copyright. The original phrase refers to the Nintendo franchise, Pokémon, as it was used as a motto of the animé series during the early seasons. *The 'Thinking With Portals' achievement probably refers to the video game 'Portal'. *The 'Dragonslayer' achievement is most likely named from the Dragon Slayer quest on RuneScape. *On January 29, a update was put in that changed the voices of troops when you won and the gargoyles started throwing rocks instead of axes. *The capture gameplay aspect has been reused in a RuneScape mini game Soul Wars where you capture graves and obelisks by holding them. References Category:All GamesCategory:Strategy Games